My Master's
by X.Ria.X
Summary: Hinata's got a job as a maid for some of the most powerful boys in Japan, but they're not just any kind of boys. What dark secret do they all hide? And what mind trembling, heart pumping mysteries will Hinata discover through this job? Will she give in to their seduction and lust? M for Lemons, violence, horror and swearing. [Hinata Harem] R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Masters

**Author's Note: **Right! Here we go! First FF, guys! Are you excited? I sure am! A few things I gotta say before we start though. First thing, if you have a question concerning the story please either PM me or review! Secondly, I don't want _any_ flames! I don't have time for that crap! Thirdly, if you don't like vampire FF, I suggest you leave this story. And finally, this story _will_ contain lemons, not just on Hinata, but other characters as well. If you're not into lemons, I'll give you warnings when they start and finish. :)

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Masters.**

The small town was silent. Everyone was inside due to the weather. Light raindrops fell from the gloomy, gray clouds hovering high above the canopy.

Hinata held the map firmly in her hand. She walked quickly and quietly over to a nearby bus-stop and analysed the directions to the Uzumaki mansion.

'_Why is this town so confusing?_' she thought, looking around as the rain grew heavier.

A distant hill caught her eye. She squinted her eyes and caught sight of a large building that rested atop of it. '_That HAS to be it!_'

She quickly shoved the map in her bag and held her bag above her head as she ran through the rain.

Finally reaching the road that led up the hill, Hinata rested her hands on her knees and regained her breath. She let out a breath and began walking up the small hill.

"A-Almost there," she mumbled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the tip of the large mansion.

She reached the top of the hill and gazed around, allowing the rain to cool her down. There were two beautiful fountains to her sides. The gardens were an amazing bright, luscious green. Flowers grew around the place in an assorted order.

She held onto her heavy bag and ran up to the front door. She gazed at the large knockers and hesitantly reached up and knocked.

Almost in an instant, someone came to answer the door. In front of Hinata, was a beautiful young girl, around her age. She had long pink hair and her large green eyes were mesmerizing.

"You must be the new maid, correct?" she mumbled, her sad green eyes looking into Hinata's bright lilac ones.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes."

The pinkette gestured for her to enter. Hinata obeyed and walked in behind the pale girl. Her skins pale-ness nearly matched Hinata's.

The two walked in the large building. Hinata's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of inside. Everything was _perfect_! It was like she was in a medieval castle! What really caught Hinata's eye was the large staircase in the middle of the room.

"This way." the pink-haired girl called. Hinata walked quickly over to her. She opened the door, revealing a perfect-sized room. Hinata stepped in, a smile graced on her face.

"I'm Sakura, by the way." said the girl, now behind her.

Hinata turned around, her hand-held out formally. "H-Hinata Hyuga," she said smiling.

Sakura looked at Hinata confused as to why she had her hand-held out.

"Y-You shake it.." Hinata said tilting her head.

"Oh." Sakura said emotionlessly, reaching out and shaking Hinata's hand. A freezing chill rushed through Hinata as her hand came into contact with hers.

"W-Woah," Hinata mumbled as Sakura let go of her hand. "Y-Your hand is freezing."

"Sorry. I've always been like that." said Sakura with a suprising apologetic tone.

"Would you like some help unpacking?"

"No t-thankyou, it's a-alright." replied Hinata shyly.

"Please. I insist."

Hinata looked at Sakura, a soft smile made its way onto the girl's face. "O-Okay then," Hinata said, smiling slightly.

'_This girl is rather confusing,_' thought Hinata, setting her bag down onto the blood-red bed. Sakura walked over and helped Hinata unpack.

When the two finished unpacking, Hinata turned to Sakura. "C-Can you please show m-me around?" she asked politely, "I-I'm slightly c-confused on where to g-go.". Sakura bowed respectfully and nodded.

"Of course! Please follow me."

'_She seems so different from before..._' Hinata thought, following closely behind the pink-haired girl.

As they walked through the large mansion, Hinata couldn't help but notice and...feel the dread that flowed through the workers. Not to mention, they were all female. But that's normal right?

'_I-I hope the boss isn't a p-pervert.._'

"And this is the Master Uzumaki's chambers," informed Sakura, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. "Now, something you must know, the Master's chambers are all _strictly_ off-limits. There will be dreadful consequences for anyone who enters without permission.". Hinata nodded.

'_This place must be stricter than I thought._'

"W-Wait," mumbled Hinata, gaining Sakura's attention. "H-How ma-many Ma-Masters are there?"

"There are seven." answered Sakura; Hinata's jaw immediatly dropped in shock.

'_Wha-What!? I thought there was only o-one!_'

"However, there are also the others, but they are not considered or called Masters."

_'M-More!? Jeez.._'

"You are _not_ to communicate with them." said Sakura, once again breaking Hinata out of her train of thought.

"Wh-Who's _them_?" asked Hinata as the two started walking again.

"That's confidential information." Sakura said in a serious tone.

'_Then why tell me about it in the first place?_' thought Hinata looking up at the ceiling. '_This place is already confusing me.._'. Hinata sighed and continued down the corridor with Sakura.

"U-Um, Sakura-chan?" said Hinata softly. The pinkette turned her head; her attention now on Hinata. "W-Where are the M-Masters?"

Sakura turned away and shut her eyes. "They're at a...meeting." she replied nervously.

"Oh, okay." mumbled Hinata, having doubt in Sakura's reply.

**. . . . **

After Sakura finished showing Hinata around the mansion, the two walked back to Hinata's room.

"Th-Thankyou for showing me around, Sakura-chan."

"No sweat." replied Sakura, "Oh! I almost forgot! Here's your maid uniform.". Sakura walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the top, Hinata peeked over and noticed the draw was full of nothing but maids outfits. And not just any maid outfit, SHORT maid outfits!

"Wh-Why are th-they so short..?" stuttered Hinata, pointing to the bottom of the outfit that Sakura pulled out and was now holding up for a clear view.

Sakura looked over at Hinata's face and laughed. "This is how the Masters had them made.".

"You...You g-gotta be kidding me.." Hinata said blushing, "I-I'm not one f-for short clothing.."

"Well, ya' gonna have too get used to it!" laughed Sakura, "'Cause it's what you'll be wearing on work-days."

_(Link for image of outfit: media/largest_ __Just picture it in an Anime style! :3) _

"A-Alright." muttered Hinata, gazing down at the ground.

Just as Sakura was about to leave, she turned back to Hinata. "Oh and, be careful around the Masters," Hinata looked over to her confused. "I mean, don't try to gain unwanted attention from them. They're, how do I put this.." Sakura paused for a moment, "They're not the kind of men you want to anger or go near to often.".

At that, Sakura walked out, leaving Hinata in the deafening silent room.

"Perhaps I should get some rest..." Hinata said yawning. She walked over to the window and gazed out. Her hand reached up and touched the cold glass. Rain slowly swam down it. A warm smile transformed onto Hinata's lips.

She turned away from the window and to the bed, lazily plonking herself down on it. As she was about to reach out for the light-red pillow, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hinata said, quickly sitting up. Sakura entered the room, she was panting and dressed messily in her maid outfit.

"Quick. Get dressed, they're here."

Sakura shut the door loudly. Hinata's heart started to race. '_Crap! I hate being pressured!_' she squeaked in her mind as she jumped up and rummaged through her draws. She yanked out the maids outfit, quickly stripped and got dressed.

"Ffffff!" hissed Hinata, biting her lip. "First impressions are always important Hinata! Hurry it up!" she yelled to herself quietly.

Hinata adjusted the area around her waist and ran out of her room.

Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. "You're...joking me.." she sighed.

Sakura was standing there, along with a long golden-blonde haired girl and a brown-haired girl with two buns in her hair.

"Gotcha!" laughed Sakura and the other girls. Hinata's head dropped in shame. "That was a test on how fast you could get ready. You did pretty good, for a first-timer I mean."

"Y-You scared the living l-life out of me," whined Hinata, holding her hand over her thumping heart.

Sakura walked over and pat Hinata on the back. "Come on, meet the girls."

Hinata looked up, the two girls were standing in front of her.

"I'm Ino!" chirped the blonde smiling softly. Hinata shook her hand, it was just as cold as Sakura's.

"Tenten." said the brunette bowing slightly.

"N-Nice to meet you, I-I'm Hinata Hyuga."

In a flash, Ino began to circle Hinata. "Uhh.." mumbled Hinata as Ino walked incredibly close to her face.

"Hina-chan," began Ino, "Are you a virgin?"

Hinata froze, her face went as red as a tomato; never had she been asked such a blunt question! "P-P-Pardon me?" she stuttered out, hoping to have heard Ino wrong.

"Are you a virgin?" repeated the blonde.

"I-I-I..!? Y-Y-Ye-Yes." squeaked Hinata. "I-Is that a p-problem?". Ino shook her head and smiled.

"The Masters are gonna like you _even_ more now!"

'_Wh-What!? Why the heck should they care anyway!?_' Hinata yelled in her head.

Sakura hit Ino with her elbow. "Ow! What the heck Sak-" Ino was silenced by the sound of a car pulling up just outside.

"They're here." said Tenten, "Ino, you know what to do.". Ino nodded once and quickly walked over to the door and walked outside.

"Well, lucky I got you into your uniform." said Sakura nervously. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the girls all line up in a straight order next to her. A few girls she didn't know were lined up as well. All of them looked rather nervous; some even shaking.

"Hinata," whispered Sakura, "Stand next to me.". Hinata didn't wait, she quickly walked over and stood next to Sakura making sure her posture was straight.

"Only speak if they speak to you, okay?" said Sakura sternly; Hinata nodded.

The door opened creakily, revealing a group of well dressed men. Hinata instantly blushed as they entered. They were all dressed so handsomely! It was like they had the most well-made bodies in the history of man kind. Hinata just couldn't help but stare at their well-formed, muscular bodies and amazing eyes.

'_W-Wow..they're a lot more handsome than I th-thought they'd be!_' thought Hinata, as the blonde-haired man at the front looked over to her.

"Ah ha!" he grinned happily, walking up to Hinata. She froze as he bent down to her height and stared at her; his ocean-blue orbs sunk into her pale-lavender eyes.

"This must be the new employee!"

"Yes. That's Hinata Hyuga, if I'm correct." said the ebony-haired man, walking over to the blondes side.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She was about to say something, but remembered what Sakura said to her.

"What's a Hyuga doing so far from Tokyo..?" said the red-head in a raspy tone.

"Who cares, Gaara! It's another lamb added to our flock!" laughed a brunette walking up to Hinata. He had strange triangular shapes tattooed onto his cheeks.

Sakura glanced over to Hinata, who stood there watching the men in front of her bicker and chatter about her. She let out a soft giggle at the blush on Hinata's face.

"Okay enough." said the blonde, turning back to Hinata. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he greeted grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Hinata blushed a dark, DARK crimson and smiled awkwardly. Her smile vanished when she realized his hand was almost three times more freezing than Sakura and Ino's. And twice as pale; all of them were.

"Well," said Naruto looking over towards Sakura as he stretched out. "Sakura, come with me.". Hinata watched Sakura nod, and the two walked over to his room. Hinata blushed a scarlet red at the thought that processed through her mind.

'_A-Are they c-close..?_'

The red-head by her side chuckled. Hinata turned her head and her eyes met his aqua-marine ones.

"Don't worry," he said smirking, "They're not doing stuff like that."

Hinata tilted her head. "H-How did y-you-"

"Gaara's kinda like a mind-reader!" chuckled the tattooed man nervously, "He can sorta tell what people are thinkin' by their emotions!"

"O-Oh.."

"Oh yeah! We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Kiba, these emotionless bastards are Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru!" he said, pointing individually to each of them.

'_Why don't they have last-names?_' thought Hinata, smiling gently at Kiba.

"N-Nice to meet y-you all."

"You smell nice." said Shino bluntly, adjusting his glasses. Hinata stood there, trying to process what he just said.

"B-Beg your pardon?"

"Shino." snarled the long-haired brunette; he had eyes that resembled Hinata's.

"What? It was a compliment." smirked this..._Shino_.

Hinata smiled awkwardly and bowed. "Th-Thank you, M-Master Shino. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, her awkward yet believable smile still plastered on her face.

"No thanks." he replied, walking away, obviously annoyed.

'_Um...shivers! I suck at this maid thing!_' Hinata thought, her head dropping in failure.

Sasuke randomly walked up to her. "Don't worry about him," he said, "..he has his mood swings at times.". He looked down at her and pet her on the head, messing up her hair. Hinata blew a strand of hair out of her eye and cocked her head at him.

'_You didn't seem like the happiest chap when you walked through that door, emo-dude._'

Gaara suddenly began laughing as he glanced over at Hinata. She looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Sorry," he said through laughter, "I just thought of something funny."

"Right..." said Kiba frowning at Gaara.

"Alright, Hinata-hime," said Neji, "You can go rest. You only just arrived here, correct?"

Hinata stood there, once again trying to process why he called her "Hinata-hime". She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and nodded rapidly. "Th-Thankyou, Master.." she mumbled, bowing once again before she quickly took off to her room.

She shut the door quietly and leaned against it.

"I smell nice!?" she whispered to herself, blushing uncontrollably at the strange "compliment" Shino gave her. "Hinata-_hime_!? W-What is wrong with this place..?". Quickly shrugging it off, Hinata walked over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

'_Oh well...big day tomorrow, Hinata. Better get some rest!_'

She jumped onto the bed and snuggled deeply into the soft silky blanket and pillows. A yawn escaped her parched lips before she realized she was still in her uniform. Jumping up, Hinata anxiously undressed and slid into her white nightgown.

With that done, she jumped back into bed and dozed off into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **Yes, I know, I know. She's going to sleep _super_ early, but 'eh! Hope you guys liked this chapter! And you better be ready for the future ones, 'cause they're gonna have some AWESOME shit in em'! Please excuse any of my ridiculous mistakes, guys! :P

.

_. X Ria X ._

.


	2. Chapter Two: Work

**Author's Notes: **Hello my minions! I'm super glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter! So, since I got **7** reviews! And a _tonne_ more views than I thought it'd get...I decided to make another chapter! Awesome eh? Also, I didn't put it out there last chapter, but please **NO FLAMES**! Oh and somethin' random before we begin...I'm eating a strawberry doughnut covered in luscious cream! x3 **(That...sounded kinda wrong...ignore that...please...)**.

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Work. **

"Hinata.." whispered a voice loudly into Hinata's ear. "Hinata!".

The lilac-eyed beauty sprung up from the bed. She looked around and caught sight of Sakura and Ino standing directly near her, staring into her eyes with grins swept over their mouths.

"Time to get up, my lovely!" Ino smiled.

Hinata looked over at the alarm clock to her side. It was only 4:00am!

"Wh-What?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her blurry eyes. "It's only e-early."

"Hey, you got lucky!" said Ino, backing away to place her hands on her hip in annoyance. "We have to get up at 2:00am!"

"The Master's must really like you, Hinata." said Sakura, "They set your schedule pretty late compared to the rest of us."

'_This, is late?_' thought Hinata, looking over to the window were the sun still had no effect on the surroundings; everything was dark.

"Now move your butt!" Ino grinned, "We gotta go get everything prepared for the Masters!"

"O-Okay."

Sakura and Ino both waited patiently for Hinata to get dressed. When she did, she made sure that she was dressed _correctly_ this time. No laces or strings were sprung out of random places.

"Woah!" exclaimed Ino, making sure to be precautionary with her volume. "Hinata, you got big boobs!"

Hinata's cheeks burned a fire colored red at that comment.

"E-E-Eh?"

"No _wonder_ the Master's loved you!" Ino giggled, making Hinata blush even more.

"Ino! Enough, leave her be." Sakura scowled to the blonde. The two made eye contact and were caught in a hate-filled glare towards each other. Hinata sweat-dropped and put her hands on their shoulder's to calm them down.

"C-Come on, guys."

"Lets go Hinata." said Sakura, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her over to another room.

The lights in the house were dim and maids were working around the place; dusting tables, replacing withered red roses with new ones, and making the beds in the spare rooms that were placed around the mansion.

Curtains that hung over the massive windows were still shut, and the small medieval-looking lamps were the only source of light for the place. Hinata watched as Sakura searched through a small pocket in the overhanging billboard. The certain pocket she dug through had the words, '_Hinata_' written atop of it in small bold letters.

"Here." smiled Sakura, passing the sheet of paper she dug out to Hinata.

Hinata took it politely and read through it. "It's just a list of information and things you have to sign in order to become a fully fledged maid of this household!" said Sakura, holding up her hand in statement.

"But," she paused for a moment. "You'll have to go and discuss it all with Master Uzumaki.". Her sudden voice change from cheery to dull gave Hinata a bad feeling.

"I-Is there something wrong, S-Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata, tilting her head with a confused frown.

Sakura jumped slightly at the sudden question. She shook her head in protestation and finished with a gentle smile.

"Of course not!"

'_What's with this place? Everyone's got a sudden change of attitude constantly..._' thought Hinata, smiling in reply to Sakura.

"You better go. Master Uzumaki is waiting for you!"

Hinata blushed faintly and tilted her head. "A-Already!? But it's still morning!"

Sakura gave her a look, like a...'What are you talking about? Who cares!' look. If that existed...

"Master Uzumaki doesn't sleep..I-I mean, he-he w-wakes up _super_ early!" she chuckled nervously, shaking her hands to rub back what she said.

"What do you mean, Master Uzumaki doesn't sleep, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Ignore that!" said Sakura grinning, "I just jumbled up my words! Hehe, SILLY ME!"

"U-Um.." Sakura quickly cut Hinata off by grabbing her hand and walking her out of the room and back into the massive living-room. Sakura took Hinata up the large stairs that were in the middle of the room.

They suddenly stopped at a certain spot. Hinata admired the fine, forest wooden doors that towered over her. They were a dark brown and had a rather smooth texture for wood.

Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled. "Good luck! And remember, don't say anything unless you're spoken to, okay?" said Sakura sternly. Hinata nodded in understanding and Sakura smooshed up her face, finishing it with a little tap to her cheek and leaving Hinata on the verge of giggling at her actions.

She faced the door. Her body had a wave of fear and bone-chilling air smash into her fragile body as she knocked on the hard wooden door.

"Come in." said a muffled voice from behind the door, but it was obvious it was Naruto's.

Hinata opened the door, it's hinges squeaked quietly as she entered, closing the door silently when she had stepped in.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of the room. It was like one of those _massive_ offices that you see in movies! It had what looked like some of the richest ornaments, finest material and the world's most expensive books and other knick-knacks around the place. One side of the room even had a towering bookcase with books surrounding it and scattered over the floor.

"M-Master U-Uzumaki?" she mumbled, looking around the huge room with no sight of the blonde.

"Ah! Hinata!" said Naruto, his head popping from around the corner of a book shelf. He was dressed in a very fancy looking suit, which was rather strange considering it was still only morning.

"Come, have a seat." he said, gesturing his hand towards the large visitors chair that faced his desk.

Hinata smiled and walked over to the seat where he was now standing. He pulled it out and Hinata took a seat, mouthing a thank you to him before doing so. He pushed the chair in gently and quickly took a seat in his large red chair.

"Now, my dear," he said, grinning the same happy grin he did when they first met. "What can I help ya' with?".

Hinata's sweaty hands reached out and placed the papers that Sakura gave to her in front of him.

"Ah." he voiced, grabbing the papers.

'_W-Woah, his skin is super pale..._' Hinata eyed his skin as he read through the paper. His attention was suddenly turned completely to her and he smiled as he then began looking over his skin.

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled, turning back to the papers.

Hinata's mouth parted slightly and she frowned with confusion.

"H-How did you...?" she whispered silently to herself, as a random dark-pink blush fluttered onto her cheeks.

Naruto put the papers down and turned to her. He pulled out a quill and ink, and placed it directly on the sheet of paper in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the ink's colour; it was a blood-red. Naruto stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, pulling out a large, heavy-looking folder and placing it on the desk.

He flipped through a few papers of it and pulled out two pages, passing them to Hinata.

'_Th-This is a lot of stuff just for some agreements..._' _  
_

Naruto's dark-blue orbs drifted to Hinata and he smirked.

"Just sign those, and we're done!"

Hinata smiled softly and nodded. She lifted the quill and dipped it into the strangely colored ink. Naruto, all of a sudden, grabbed her wrist and looked at her. His gaze was deep and stern.

"When you sign this, Hinata," he said, his once happy voice now thrown into the abyss. "..there is _no_ going back."

**(A/N: Okay, that was a really cheesy line...) **

Hinata couldn't help but blush a beetroot red at his gaze and the ice-cold touch of his hand wrapped around her slim wrist. She helplessly nodded and Naruto released her. His dark look was again replaced with his grin.

"Good! Now sign, sign, sign!"

Hinata obeyed and wrote her name in all of the areas the paper requested. She made sure her writing was readable and neat. The red ink was thin and permanent on the paper.

When she finished Naruto politely took the papers from her and held them firmly in his hands.

"Alright, that'll be all." he said smiling.

Hinata bowed. "T-T-Thank you, M-Mast-" Naruto cut her off.

"You can call me Naruto, if ya' want!" he chuckled.

Hinata blushed and smiled gratefully. "Th-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

The blonde smiled as Hinata quickly left the room. His attention was directed to the paper in his hands and a twisted grin, exposing sharp, shining fangs that shined from the candle-light by his side.

"You belong to us now, my hime."

. . .

Hinata let out a long, loud sigh of relief as she walked out of Naruto's room. She placed one of her hands on her heated, red cheek and shut her eyes.

"He's very nice.." she whispered to herself, opening her eyes and walking down the dark hallway.

'_I should probably go talk to Sakura for some jobs._' she thought and walked down the large staircase. Her eyes flashed over to the pinkette who appeared to be carrying a heavy box in her arms. Hinata instantly walked over to help.

"Oh, hey Hinata. How'd the talk with Master Uzumaki go?" she asked, putting the box on a small brown table beside her.

"Huh? Oh..good." Hinata smiled softly, "B-But...he's letting me call him..N-Naruto-kun.. is that normal for him to a-ask?"

Sakura's mouth dropped in shock and she stared at the raven-haired girl.

"He is!?" she exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"Shh!" Hinata said, placing a finger on her mouth quickly before tightly shutting her eyes.

"S-So, I'm going to assume..h-he doesn't normally do this..?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. This is really amazing! Ino's right! He must really like you!"

Hinata held her hands up in protest and shook her head wildly. "N-No! Of course he doesn't! He's j-just being nice...".

'_I think?_'

"Master Naruto? Nice? HA!" laughed a voice from behind the two girls. They quickly turned to face the speaker and noticed it was Tenten. "Now that's something I would pay to see!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tenten?" mumbled Sakura, raising an eyebrow at the brown-eyed girl. "What are doing up? You're a night-maid."

"Night-maid?" said Hinata, turning to Sakura for an answer.

"Huh? Oh. Night-maids are the Master's _special_ kind. They only work during the night and do the most...um..._difficult_ jobs." replied Sakura, her tone changing at the end and a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Tenten smiled, "Yep! I'm kinda like their bitch."

"Wh-What?" said Hinata, looking Tenten in the eyes.

"You know, their se-" Sakura quickly cut her off by placing her hand harshly over the girl's mouth.

"Okay!" chuckled Sakura nervously, "That's enough! You should go back to sleep Tenten, your rising extremely early, and that ain't good for you, is it?"

Tenten sighed in her hand and Sakura released her.

"Fiiine." muttered Tenten, walking sadly back to her bedroom down the hallway.

Sakura sighed and turned back to Hinata. "Alright! You haven't done much, so let's get you some jobs. You can tell me about all this -_kun_ business later on." she said, grabbing the box that she set down and gesturing for Hinata to follow.

. . .

Hinata and Sakura walked down the corridors, passing maids, rooms, and some rather strange pieces set around the place.

"Okay. The Masters are going on a trip very soon, and I need you to help me with these." said Sakura pointing up and down at a large pile of boxes stacked atop of each other.

Hinata gulped and nodded. The boxes looked heavy; far too heavy for someone as fragile and puny as her.

Sakura grabbed one of the boxes and placed it in Hinata's hands. The raven-haired girl fell to the ground at the weight of the box and smacked her head onto the edge of the cardboard.

"OW!" she cried, her hand going up to touch her pulsing, sore head. "W-Wh-What is in these!?" she asked as Sakura began laughing.

"Just some things the Masters need." Sakura replied, covering her mouth to hold back her snickers and laughs.

Hinata stood up, her arms and legs straining and her cheeks covered with an embarrassed blush.

"I...I see."

"Alright, here ya' go." smirked Sakura, swapping her box for the one she was carrying. Hinata immediately felt the difference in weight. It was _much_ lighter. She squinted her eyes at Sakura and shook her head slowly.

"Giving me the heavy ones I see." giggled Hinata, as she caught the grin on Sakura's face.

Sakura was attempting to show off by holding the large box with one hand. She grinned wider as Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Wh-What are you?" asked Hinata. Sakura stopped and stared at her, she took a step back.

"W-Wh-What a-are you t-t-talking a-about...?" asked Sakura, stuttering uncontrollably as a very panicked look appeared in her green eyes.

"A female wrestling champion!" laughed Hinata quietly. Sakura relaxed and sighed. She gave Hinata a smile and the two continued down the corridors.

'_What was that about...?_' thought Hinata, her eyes drifting over to the pink-haired girl walking in front of her.

. . .

"Alright! That's the last of em'!" said Sakura, her fist flying up in accomplishment.

"Yay!" Hinata mumbled shyly, her head dropping in relief.

"Okay, now we gotta-"

"Sakura." called a deep voice from the top of the staircase. Hinata and Sakura's heads turned towards the speaker. The pinkette instantly bowed. Hinata took a few seconds to realize then bowed along with her.

"Master Uchiha. What may I do for you?" she asked, looking back up before lightly hitting Hinata's shoulder for her to look up.

The black-haired man's ebony eyes drifted towards Hinata.

**HINATA'S P.O.V. **

This guy's trouble. Everything about him creeps me out! His dark stare like the one he's giving me right now, that personality of his and not to mention the twisted smirk he sends to everyone! I'm starting to think this job_ wasn't _ the best idea for me.

"Hinata," he said, breaking me from my thoughts, "How's your first day going?"

I don't really know how to answer that...I mean, it's still morning! And I only just started working a few hours ago! Come on Hinata! Say something, you're making things awkward!

"G-Good, M-Master Uchiha."

Curse my stuttering!

"That's good." he murmured, however loud enough for my ears to pick up. Sakura glanced towards me, then back to Master Uchiha.

"Ah yes, Sakura, I need you to go and begin preparing...breakfast." I found it rather strange when he glanced down at me, and to make it worse, he had that _terrifying_ smirk twisted into his lips.

"Perhaps, Hinata, can help you.". He turned away from us, finishing his sentence before walking back down the small hallway and to his chambers. Sakura turned to me, she looked rather nervous, just like before when she was freaking out when I plainly said "What are you?"!

No idea what that was about...

"O-Okay," she mumbled, giving me a small smile. "We better go get the Master's breakfast. Oh and, do you know how to cook?" she asked. I nodded shyly, I didn't want to be _too_ modest, even though it was true. I had always been a good cook, thanks to my mother. She taught me all the hows and whats in cooking when I was young. I even had my own personal cooking classes with professional cooks, including her. Mother's cooking was the best! Especially the cinnamon buns she always made for me!

But this isn't about that past...

"Excellent!" smiled Sakura, having that sudden change in personality as she did when we first met. "'Cause, I can't cook for shit." she whispered, ending it with a wink.

I giggled, and the two of us walked through the long corridors and on the shortcut to the kitchen in this massive house. Well, mansion. Psh, it was barely even that! More like a castle from the 1800's.

The two of us stood in the kitchen. I had never really examined it from tiled floor to the roof that held a small chandelier like feature on it, but this instead had candles with small blazes lit on each of the wax. The oven had its own personal space, the wall was dipped in slightly to fit it and a bench along both sides of it. There was a large silver fridge beside two more stoves that were built into the wall. But what interested me the most, was the beautiful table-like bench in the middle of the old, brown, wooden room. It had a slight different colour to the rest of the kitchens parts, with that gray-ish colour and pale white giving the forest-wooden coloured room even the _slightest_ bit of light.

**(A/N: Sorry! I know I kinda clogged all that into one big paragraph!) **

"Okay, so, here ya' go!" said Sakura, passing me a big chefs hat that looked rather large for my small head.

"I-Isn't this a bit, big?" I asked, placing the hat on my head, only to feel it fall slightly over my eye.

Sakura giggled, "No, of course not! It's a _perfect_ fit." she said with a sarcastic smile and took the hat politely from me. I smiled in response as she passed me another hat, this time looking the right size.

"Thank you." I replied, putting the hat on my head. I, of course, didn't know the reason why we even had to wear them. But it was nice to see Sakura looking _actually _happy, unlike how she normally puts on that fake smile.

We may have only just meant...but I have this weird feeling like...she's the only one I can trust...

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **Yay! Over three thousand words! I feel like I've accomplished something! But anyway, how'd you guys like the chapter? I know it wasn't the best, but I've kinda been in a rush and piled with shitty homework these past few days. Stupid, ridiculous, nooby, lame, uncool symmetry! Not to mention, we're learning about Shogunate Japan in History, which is probably the only thing that interests me **('Cause it's Japan, baby!)** and that means, homework with revising and writing up stupid little paragraphs about what _I _believe occurred and shit! Waste of time in my books **(I'm talking about Maths now..)**. I mean, in what goddamn state in Australia or any other place in the world, do kids wanna become a Mathematician!? The only people I know who use algebra and all that shit, are fucking teachers!

Alright! Enough of that rant! Ignore that! But yeah, reasons are reasons. I promise to hurry my ass up and release the next chapter soon for you all! I'm glad to see you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! And sorry if anything didn't make sense to you guys, I promise to round all the confusing things up in future chapters!

R-Review, p-pleesh! *puppy eyes*

.

_. X Ria X ._

.


	3. Chapter Three: A Nice Breakfast

**Author's Note: **Eh! I felt like doing another chapter for the hell of it. Glad to see so many of you enjoy it!

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Nice Breakfast.**

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

Hinata and Sakura were busy setting out the plates stacked with the perfect breakfast Hinata had seen while she's been in this town. Her mouth watered uncontrollably at the sight in front of her. There, sitting directly near her, sat seven white plates. Each of them held two beautifully made waffles, covered in thick, fluffy white cream, not to mention the variety of berries they had sprinkled atop of them; strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, boysenberries you name it!

There was, however, one thing Hinata was slightly confused about.

"S-Sakura, why is red wine the Master's drink, for breakfast?"

The pinkette looked over to Hinata just as she finished neatly placing silverware beside each of the plates.

"Huh? Oh, they're rather fond of morning wine." replied Sakura, an obviously nervous smile gracing her pale lips.

'_Wine, in the morning? I've never heard of that._' thought Hinata, examining the wines' colour closely. It was a blood-red colour, suiting the red napkins beside it well. It also looked rather thick, and it was almost impossible to miss the slight aroma of a metallic scent it gave off.

Hinata shrugged off the thoughts of the strange wine and walked over to Sakura.

"Alright, now, the Masters will be down in a mome-" Sakura was rudely interrupted by the sound of Master Kiba's voice echoing throughout the large dining room.

"Ah! Breakfast is served!" he said with a cheeky grin. "And with my _favorite_ wine! Sakura, how did you know? Or did my lovely Hinata serve it for me, _fresh_?"

Sakura remained silent, glancing over to Hinata then spoke. "Apologies, Master. But I was the one who served it."

"No need to be sorry!" said Kiba, taking a seat at the table. His dog-like canines glistened in the candlelight. Hinata noticed were his hand quickly dove for the glass of wine. He brought the expensive glass to his chapped lips and drank it slowly.

He shut his eyes slowly, appearing to be savoring the flavor of it. A content '_Ahh!_' escaped his lips as he placed the glass down, making a quite '_clink._' as he did so.

"Best wine in all of Japan." he said smiling as he stared at the half-empty glass. "A shame I'm not that hungry this morning, this food looks...um.._delicious_."

Hinata frowned slightly as she watched him look at the food in disgust.

'_I put all my heart into that!_' she pouted in her head. '_He looks revolted!_'.

"Hinata," said Kiba suddenly, gaining her attention as she stood in the far side of the room, awaiting orders. "Would you like it? I woke up feeling a nauseous and I'm not that hungry. Please, have it.".

Hinata felt honored! One of the most powerful men, in all of Japan, was offering his food, _to her_!

She glanced wearily over to Sakura, not sure if to accept his offer, or decline. She received a smile and nod from Sakura and walked over to Kiba, looking him into his dog-like eyes.

"Th-Thank you, M-Master." Hinata smiled, not forgetting to end with a low bow.

"Don't mention it!" Kiba grinned, using his knuckles to softly move the plate over to her. Hinata's eyes sparkled with delight. It may have been her cooking, but she hadn't eaten a speck of food since she arrived here, and she was regretting it.

Hinata politely reached for the fork and knife and sat down next to Kiba, making sure not to sit in any of the Master's chairs, worried they may think lowly of her for such a thing.

The shining silver fork and knife she held in her hands, met the waffle and cut into it. Kiba watched her, a smile on his lips as Hinata began to shyly eat it.

"Is it good?" chuckled Kiba as Hinata's eyes went wide at the taste of the cream and berry covered waffle. Hinata nodded and continued eating it. She just couldn't help it; she began to dig into the food, finishing it rather quickly for someone her size.

Sakura watched from the guidelines and giggled as Hinata proceeded scoffing (but not to greedily) down the food.

"Mornin' guys! Have a good _sleep_?" laughed Kiba loudly as he stood up from the chair and turned to the six men standing near the entrance to the dining room. Hinata sighed in content at the finished meal and stood up. She dusted herself of quietly and faced the group.

"Hinata was just enjoyin' my breakfast I gave to her." Kiba chuckled, raising his arm lazily and pointing at her quickly.

"How was it, Hinata?" asked Naruto with a grin. Hinata smiled softly and nodded her head, "I-It was delicious!" she said happily.

'_Oh crackers._' she thought, mentally slapping herself. '_What are you doing Hinata!? Complimenting your own cooking!? You're such a fool._'

Naruto chuckled, "That's good.".

The group of men walked over to each of their individual spots. All of them were exceedingly well dressed for such an early time.

"Master's," spoke Sakura, bowing respectfully to all of them before speaking again, "Is there anything Hinata and I can get for any of you?". Sakura was standing beside Hinata and gently nudged her arm with hers as an indication to bow and nod in agreement with her.

"Oh!" Hinata mumbled quietly and did so.

"Actually, there is," said all of them in unison. "Another glass of wine please.".

Hinata had shamefully only just noticed that they had _already_ finished their wines. She glanced over to Shikamaru who was using his index finger to quickly sweep up the smallest drop of wine that rested on the side of the glass.

"Shikamaru, not at the table." said Neji, frowning darkly at the pineapple-haired man.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance and put the glass down. "I don't see why we have to act different _just_ because of her." he said, rudely pointing at Hinata.

The lilac-eyed girl slowly dropped her head in shame at his statement.

"Shikamaru." growled Naruto. Hinata raised her head to see the blonde glaring evilly at Shikamaru. "Don't be rude. If you do, you and I will have consequences to discuss.". Naruto's tone was filled with rage, but he made sure to keep an indoor voice.

Hinata suddenly fell uneasy as the tension in the room rose to a peak. She looked over to Sakura who was standing there, stiff as a board, like a meteorite was about to strike earth, ending the world in a colossal meltdown.

"She's a maid, Naruto. Not a princess." hissed Shikamaru, standing up like he was about to challenge Naruto.

Hinata's heart raced as the two men had the ultimate stare down. It frightened her. A bone-chilling shiver swam up her spine as all the attention in the room directed suddenly at her.

With the stupidity and fright that coursed through her, she couldn't help but lose to the dark-red blush now on her face and plaster a massive grin of nervousness on her face.

'_AH! Stop grinning! Idiot! Stop!_' she yelled in her head, but it did no effect.

Naruto sighed, reliving the silence. He lazily leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes before resting his arms on the table and the head on his entwined fingers. Shikamaru, too, sat down lazily and threw his head back it annoyance and sleepiness. His head raised and he looked over to Hinata.

"Sorry." he apologized. Hinata bowed in respect and shook her head.

"N-No. I understand it must be strange, ha-having a new employee w-working here and mucking up all your schedules. It was my fault." replied Hinata in the most polite tone she could muster.

She did mean it. She knew it must be hard for them all. Having their usual times and arrangements all stuffed up by a nooby like her.

"O-Okay." Sakura said, smiling nervously as she grabbed Hinata's arm. "We better go get that wine!". Naruto nodded and Sakura took off with Hinata, a cloud of dust trailing behind them as she ran out quickly.

Sakura placed her hands roughly on Hinata's cheeks and squeezed them together. Hinata sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl.

"What the fuck was that!?" she yelled, making Hinata go speechless at her outburst.

"Wha-What-"

"Hinata! Don't you remember what I told you, only yesterday!?"

Hinata's eyes looked down as Sakura let her go.

"I told you _not_ to speak to them, unless they are asking you a question or are giving you an order!"

"I-I...I don't see the big deal, Sakura!" Hinata replied, raising her voice only slightly.

"What is _so_ wrong that I have to behave different and act like a perfect princess around them? I know they're _Masters_, but whenever I try doing something or saying something, you flip out! What's the problem with this place!?" Hinata turned away from Sakura and proceeded to jump up and down on the spot with her eyes clamped shut.

"This place is confusing me! Not only do you change your attitude every minute, but remember when I simply said 'What are you?'? You freaked out! I don't know why, but this place gives me the creeps! All of you do! Your cold attitudes, weird pale-skin, it doesn't make sense! I've only been here for _two_ damn days, and yet, it feels like an eternity!"

Hinata fell to the floor, her butt was stuck up in the air and her arms were lazily fallen by her side. She shoved her head into the ground (or at least, tried to, considering it is solid).

Sakura stood behind Hinata, her head was dropped, her bangs covered her eyes.

"If I told you," she spoke softly, raising her head and shutting her eyes. Hinata turned her head and looked up at Sakura. "...it would put you in danger, Hinata. I don't want that. No of_ us_ wanted it."

"There...there you go again!" squeaked Hinata, jumping up and waving her arms by her sides angrily. "Mentioning stuff I have _zero_ knowledge about! What do you mean 'it would put you in danger'?!"

Sakura let out a long sigh. "All I can tell you Hinata, is that, the Master's, aren't all that...safe to be around. Alone. And saying shit like you just did in the dining room, really isn't the best thing to do either!"

"B-But...I was just apolog-"

"No. Not even apologies are the best things to say to them. Just, remain in your full "maid-attitude", while we're around them, okay? Remember, we are nothing more than their _maids_, not their friends."

**. . . **

"It seems that Sakura is explaining a few things." said Neji, his eyes penetrating through the walls and focusing hard on Hinata and Sakura who were speaking in a small cupboard.

Naruto glanced towards the pale-eyed brunette and frowned. "Neji. Don't intrude on other's conversations." he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Neji nodded once and dis-activated his gift.

"You seem rather fond of that new girl, aren't you, Naruto?" smirked Sasuke, looking over to the blonde man.

Naruto chuckled and shut his eyes slowly. His hand reached over to the wine glass resting near his arm.

"Well, of course. She's rather interesting.". Naruto took a small sip of blood-filled glass. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. Suddenly, his eyes went a dark-crimson-red.

"She makes me...so very, _thirsty_." Naruto's chuckle was menacing. Kiba looked over to Neji, who returned the look. Their eyes filled with worry for their chaotic friend.

"Naruto," said Kiba, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. The grinning blonde glancing up at him. His deadly, long, sharp fangs were revealed and the whiskers that sat on his cheeks seemed to widen slightly.

"Keep yoursel-"

"Oh, shut up!" laughed Naruto loudly, standing up. "It's not like I can't have my fun! We all ca-" Naruto stopped abruptly, he dropped the glass and it shattered against the wooden floor.

"Great. Just look at what you've done." said Shino and Gaara at the same time as they looked down at the broken glass.

"I need a _real_ meal!" cackled Naruto. "Not this trash!"

In lightning speed, he was over at the door the Hinata and Sakura had just exited from. Sasuke quickly rushed over to his side and gripped his shoulders fiercely. _  
_

"Let. Me. Go." growled Naruto, twisting around before grabbing Sasuke arm and throwing him over his shoulder with speed that was unbeatable.

"Naruto!" boomed Neji, walking up to the blood-crazed blonde.

All of a sudden, Gaara bursted through the door. He had a harsh grip on the arm of a small, black-haired girl. Her bright blue eyes filled with horror as she fought the grip of Gaara's hand.

"Here." frowned Gaara, nudging his hand with the girl in his grip towards Naruto.

The blonde man grinned and was, in an instant, next to the girl. He grabbed her gently out of Gaara's grip and stroked her cheek.

"Hm." he hummed, the boys in the room sat back down at the dining table and ignored the scene occurring behind them. Naruto's face leaned down near the girl's neck. As she was about to scream, Naruto placed his rough hand over her mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." he hushed, not moving his face from the girl's neck. "You don't smell as delicious as Hinata, but, I suppose you'll have to do for now.".

With that said, Naruto licked down the girl's neck, before he bit, he asked her a simple question.

"What's your name, my dear?" He removed his hand slowly from her mouth. Tears welled up in her bright-blue eyes, she shut them tightly.

"Ki-Kiro...Y-Yuzume Kiro."

"Well, Yuzume Kiro, this may hurt."

Naruto's teeth sunk into the girl's neck. Blood slowly gushed down her neck as he began drinking; sucking the life clean out of her small body.

A loud scream echoed throughout the mansion, before it all fell silent.

"Ahh!" Naruto smiled, dropping the girl's lifeless body to the floor. "Now, I feel better. What a great breakfast!"

"And now, you've gotta clean up." snarled Sasuke, pointing to the messy puddle of blood that Kiro rested in.

"Oh yeah. Woopsie!"

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **Holy shit. That was a short chapter...I apologize everyone! I know I'm being slack, but I just _really_ wanted to get this chapter published. I have an amazing, **SEXY**, **HOT**, **LUSTY** idea for next chapter! So, hopefully that'll make you all happy minions! Review, guys! X/ / / /X

.

_. X Ria X ._

.


	4. Chapter Four: A Terrifying Encounter

**Author's Note: **Guess who's a happy little chap today! Go on, guess! Mua! So, I was looking at the information on my story, and guess what I saw! I have over 800 view~s! Can you believe it!? I sure can't! *sigh* I'm so fuckin' happy! I'm super amazed that this story has so many views, favorites, follows and reviews on it! Gosh, all I can say is THANKYOU! But anyway, on with the story!

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Terrifying Encounter. **

Hinata laid in her bed. She shifted uncomfortably to her right side as her eyes began to roam over to the wide open window. She frowned slightly as she examined the sky outside. It was still dark. Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance, but she clearly noticed that more and more rain clouds were drifting closer to the small town.

Letting out a sleepy sigh, Hinata turned her head to look at the clock. 5:56p.m, it read.

'_Seems a bit early to fall asleep...but I am awfully tired.._'

Hinata's heavy eyelids, slowly drooped closed. Her breaths came out long and silent. Suddenly, she snapped back up and shook her head rapidly, shaking the tiredness out of her system.

"No." she said to herself. "I can't fall asleep! You're not off duty yet Hinata!"

She quickly jumped up and tightened the lacy strings around her waist that were attached to the maid outfit.

"I'm awfully hungry, perhaps I can convince Naruto-kun to let me take a short break to go buy some food.". Hinata's stomach grumbled with the anxiousness for food to fill it.

She held a hand over it and climbed off the bed. Hinata walked over to her bedroom door and opened it quietly. The open room of the mansion was now in clear sight. Hinata didn't waste any time. She speed-walked up the steps. Maybe it would be okay to break Sakura's little rule, _just_ this once!

Nervousness flooded through Hinata as she silently crept down the dark halls of the mansion. The only light, was the candles that were lit and blazing away on the small tables that decorated the place. Thunder began crackling over the town and mansion.

'_Maybe I'll get a taxi._' Hinata mumbled nervously in her mind.

Rain began joining in with the thunder. Heavy drops fell on the mansion roof, sending cold chills throughout the place. Oh wait...it's always like that!

Hinata finally stood out front of Naruto's office chambers. Her hand slowly rose and was held just near the wooden door. She didn't hold back anymore, her hand knocked on the wood, hopefully loud enough for Naruto to hear.

She quickly pulled her hand away and tucked it in her lap, along with her other one.

No answer came at the door; it remained shut.

Hinata knocked again quickly and straightened herself.

"The Masters are out at a meeting." came a voice from beside Hinata. The raven-haired girl turned and saw Tenten. She was standing there with a small stack of white towels in her hand, and a look of annoyance riddled over her face.

"O-Oh. I j-just wanted to a-ask him something." replied Hinata, turning to face the annoyed-looking Tenten.

"Hm. They won't be back till tomorrow, so feel free to take a break. Go out if you want.". With that said Tenten shut her eyes and continued past Hinata.

"W-Wait," squeaked Hinata, hastily turning around to face Tenten's back. "D-Do you want to c-come out for dinner, T-Tenten?"

The bun-haired girl spun around happily, a grin swept over her pale face and she nodded.

Hinata smiled. "D-Do you need help, b-before we go?" she asked, pointing to the towels that Tenten was holding.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Tenten smiled, passing Hinata half of the stack. The two girls walked down the corridor and stepped into the large bathroom. And just like everything else in the mansion, it was a rich man's kind of bathroom.

The tiles were a beautiful light crimson red, and the walls were made of the finest wood money could buy. The taps were sparkling and the sink was speckled with thousands of tiny black dots that covered the redness.

Hinata and Tenten placed the towels neatly in the large cupboard before leaving out the bathroom door.

"Should we ask Ino and Sakura to come as well?" asked Tenten, looking at Hinata from her side.

The pale-lavender eyed girl nodded. "Sure. O-Of course!"

"Cool!"

Tenten quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and they ran through the household, stopping at a certain chamber. Hinata's amazing memory instantly picked up whose chambers these were, and that was beside the fact that 'Sasuke' was written above the door in large, black fantasy-like letters.

The two girls knocked on the door, and Tenten didn't waste much time and quickly opened the door. Hinata's jaw dropped as her eyes scanned the bedroom. It was so...damn messy! God! Not even a young toddlers toy covered room could match this! There was wine cups, not to mention mother fucking wine bottles all over the damn place!

The bed was atrocious! Sheets ruffled up, as was the thick blanket. But what really made Hinata shiver with confused thoughts, was the beds condition. It was almost broken in two, the headboard was cracked in half and the bedlegs were on their way to bed heaven in a few moments.

"W-Woah..." murmured Hinata quietly, glancing over to Tenten who was talking with Sakura and Ino, who _themselves_ were cleaning and neatening up the bookshelf beside Sasuke large desk.

'_Forget the bookshelf! Look at this room! My goodness, how does one live in this!?_' thought Hinata, placing a hand on her forehead in confusion.

"Sure!" exclaimed Ino, looking over to Hinata who then returned the look. "We'll come with ya's! Right Sakura?"

The pinkette smiled gently and nodded. "Of course. It's about time! I needed a break from cleaning all day! The other maids got lucky and were able to get an early finish, unlike us."

"That's right! C'mon! Oh, wait, we should get dressed." Ino chuckled nervously, and the group of girls all glanced down at what they were wearing.

"Ye-Yeah." muttered Hinata, smiling slightly. "I don't think maid outfits are the b-best thing to wear o-out to dinner. Bu-But I only packed a few clothes."

"That's alright! We'll just have to make do with the clothes we have now, it's not like we're going to a fashion show." said Tenten, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

Sakura and Ino sighed. "Fine." the two said and they walked out of the destroyed room without a care.

**. . . **

"Hurry your asses up!" yelled Tenten, leaning against the door frame before hanging up the phone that she was using to book a taxi. Hinata, who was standing beside her, giggled as Sakura and Ino came rushing down the stairs. They were just like every normal day girl. Their hair was done up nicely and they were dressed in nice, yet rather raggidy clothes.

"Sorry, we were-" mumbled Ino before Tenten quickly cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah! 'getting dressed'! I don't think it normally takes that long...for me anyway." hissed Tenten in annoyance, "Didn't take Hinata that long."

"Oh stop complaining, Tenten. Not our fault you can't dress with style." laughed Sakura, placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder. The brown-haired girl shoved it off and snarled at the pinkette.

"Girls I tell 'ya." sighed Tenten, looking towards Hinata.

"Y-You're a girl, a-aren't you Tenten?"

"Oh! Burned by Hinata, Tenten!" Ino laughed loudly, nudging her shoulder with her elbow.

"Oh shut it." Tenten scowled.

The group's attention was gained by the taxi that slowly came to a stop in the drive-way of the mansion. Hinata pulled out her umbrella and opened it. The group huddled under it and jogged over to the car, quickly climbing it. Hinata hastily put the umbrella down and shut the taxi door.

"Where to?" asked the driver, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Um..how about that nearby Japanese restaurant?" asked Sakura, looking around at the girls. They nodded in agreement.

"Tiriyoshi's Sushi, please!" said Sakura to the driver.

"Sure thing." he replied and drove off.

**. . .**

The taxi came to a halt in front of the rather large restaurant. Hinata pulled out some money from her purse and passed it to him, with a tip of course.

"Thank you." smiled Hinata climbing out of the car. The man did one wave and drove off. Hinata jogged over to were the girls were standing under a small overhanging roof. They walked over to the restaurant door and opened it. The bell hanging up near the door's right _dinged_ at their entrance.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked the elderly waitress as they walked up to the counter.

"Can I please get some," Ino paused and browsed the display boards above their heads. "Hm, I'll just get a large pack of sushi please.". The waitress nodded at her request and jotted in down on her note pad.

"I'll have the same." said Sakura and Tenten.

"Um," mumbled Hinata, looking the board over. "I-I'll just get a s-small packet of sushi please.". The lady once again nodded and wrote down the order.

"Take a seat, ladies. Your order will be with you in a moment." said the woman, gesturing to an empty table that was seated next to a small family.

Ino was the first to speak. "Hey, Hinata, what's up with that stuttering problem ya' have?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. You sure do stutter a lot." joined Sakura, looking towards the lightly blushing Hyuga.

"O-Oh, it's a p-problem I have when t-talking to others. I-I just can't help it. I've tried e-everything to stop, but I can't." replied Hinata, placing her arm on the table and resting her head on her hand.

"Ah, I see." said Sakura, nodding in understanding.

"You just need to ge-" Tenten abruptly stopped, her attention was plastered on the entrance door. "Fuck. Sakura, Ino.". Tenten pointed to the door, gaining Hinata's attention as well.

"You gotta be shitting me..." Sakura eeped, hiding her face in the menu as well as the other girls. Hinata was last to notice and ducked down with them.

"Wh-Who is tha-" Hinata was interrupted as the menu was taken away from their heads.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten! It's been so long!" laughed the woman standing beside the table. She was rather tall and had pale skin like the others, her hairstyle was the most interesting thing however. It was four spiky ponytails tied in her hair. She had Japanese eyes that were a dark, green-ish blue.

"Scoot over!" she smiled, pushing against Sakura, who was sitting next to Hinata. "Who's this?" she asked, smiling at Hinata.

"Oh, Temari! Aheheh." Ino chuckled nervously, "This is Hyuga Hinata. Our newest noob."

Hinata felt slightly insulted at being called a "noob", but brushed it off and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Temari! But I'm _also_ Gaara's big sis!" she said. Hinata's eyes widened slightly and she suddenly felt interested. She was related to the cold, evil-looking, eye-line loving, red-headed guy!? How strange.

"Anyway! I came here to escape dumbass."

"Kankuro bugging you again?" asked Tenten, her tone filled with a 'NON-caring' sound. Temari sighed and nodded.

"Sadly, yes. He keeps on wanting to go and hunt! But I just ate a delicious high schooler before!"

Sakura, Ino and Tenten froze as their attention all turned to Hinata. The raven-haired girl sat there with her eyebrows raised.

"Y-You what!?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth quickly.

"Ate a hig-"

Ino quickly jumped up and covered Temari's mouth. "Okay! You can shut up now! Hinata, I think she means, you know..._blew_ a high schooler!" Ino said, smiling nervously. Temari ripped Ino's hand off and smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah, that too I suppose." she laughed.

**(A/N: NO! I am not making Temari a slut! I'm just giving her this attitude, so yeah, she's OOC in this story. Pleesh don't hate meh! ;-;) **

"Here you'se go!" came the waitress, placing a plate of sushi in front of all the girls but Temari.

"Thank you." Hinata said before the waitress smiled and walked away.

Temari looked at the sushi, a look of disgust washed over her pale face and she turned her head away.

"I better go. I can't stand the look of that food." she scoffed and walked out of the restaurant.

**. . .**

Tenten let out a loud belch and pet her stomach.

"Ah! That's some of the best sushi I've ever tried!" she smiled.

"Wow Tenten. You're a pig." said Ino bluntly, taking another bite out of the sushi in her hands.

"Hey!" growled Tenten. Hinata giggled and tipped the small piece of sushi into the wasabi sauce. She made sure to have a cold glass of milk by her side at all times when taking a bite of it. She bit into the sushi, instantly feeling the heat of the wasabi on her pink tongue. She reached for the glass and took a long sip of the milk. As she went to place the glass down, Sakura accidentally nudged her arm, causing her to slide the glass off the table.

Hinata's eyes widened and she reached for the glass quickly. Before she could catch it, the glass shattered over across the ground, spilling the milk and glass over the floor and not to mention the blood that swam slowly down her hand.

"Oh my god, Hinata! Are you-" Sakura stopped instantly as Hinata pulled her arm up, revealing the large scar covered in blood.

"No. Not now!" hissed Tenten, turning away from Hinata. She threw down money on the table and the three girls took off running in a flash. They were out of the restaurant and out of Hinata's sight.

"G-Guys? O-Ow..." mumbled Hinata holding her hand in pain.

"Oh my goodness child!" exclaimed the waitress. "Here, come with me, I'll have that bandaged up in no time."

Hinata obeyed and followed the lady. She pulled out a long strip of white bandages and began patching up her hand.

"It's only a small cut, so it shouldn't make to big a scar." she smiled, "But hey, where did your friends go?"

"I-I don't know, th-they just took off.." replied Hinata, holding onto her bandaged hand softly.

The waitress frowned, obviously angry. "Gracious me. They should have stayed and helped you!"

Hinata looked to the ground. "Th-Thank you for your help, w-would you like me to help you clean my mess?" asked Hinata, raising her head with a small smile on her face.

"No, that's alright, child. You just head home now."

Hinata bowed politely, grabbed her umbrella and exited the restaurant. She instantly put it up and walked along the street. Searching through her pockets for her phone, Hinata didn't fail to notice that it wasn't there.

'_That's right. We called the taxi with Tenten's phone...I suppose I could walk, it's only up the hill, anyway._'

Hinata sighed and walked along the road. The rain was heavy and the thunder was loud. There was no life roaming the streets, they were all inside, just like the day she first arrived here.

As Hinata walked quietly past an alleyway. She couldn't help but be drawn to the strange red, luminescent light coming from the end of it.

"He-Hello?" she called out.

**(A/N: I know, I know. This is a _really_ cliche** **moment..)**

"Help me." replied the voice. She gasped at the sight. There was a young, teenage boy standing there. His eyes were a strange red, but it was the gauging scars along his arms that made Hinata frightened. She quickly ran up to him, dropping her umbrella in the process.

"Come with me, I'll get you inside and to a doctor!" she said to the boy, placing his arm around her shoulders and her arms beneath near his waist.

Their position suddenly changed. He held her firmly in his grip, his arm was wrapped tightly around _her_ waist and his other hand was holding her chin, exposing her pale neck to him.

He leaned down and sniffed her, much to Hinata's surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing!? L-Let me go!" she yelled, trying to fight his tight grip, but doing no difference.

"Shh." he said, placing his mouth on her neck. Hinata could feel his smirk form and his...tongue slowly glide down her exposed flesh. "Wow. You smell delicious!" he grinned. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and tried pushing out of the boy's grip.

"S-Stop this!" she screamed only to have his hand cover her mouth harshly.

"Shut up!" he yelled in her ear, making her flinch. Suddenly, he threw her into the wall. Hinata grunted in pain as her body came into contact with the brick wall. Her arm traveled up to meet her other and she held it in pain. Tears began swimming down her cheeks.

The boy bent down and grabbed her by the neck. He grinned psychotically and pulled her neck once again to his mouth. Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she caught the sight of large, sharp fangs touching her bare flesh.

"NO! HELP!"

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **Dun dun dun duh! What will happen next!? Find out in the next chapter! I bet you'se are all _pissed_ now that I left you all on a cliffhanger like that! Well, at least, I hope you'se are. I love pissing people off! Especially my minions! :3 But anyway, review pleeeeessh!

.

. X Ria X .

.


	5. Chapter Five: Saviors

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here we go everyone! The fifth chapter **\(o3o)/**! Hope you all like it!

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Saviors.**

In a split second, Hinata was on the ground. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and she was clutching her legs. Suddenly, she snapped into reality and leaped up. When she was up, she began running out of the alleyway. The rain now fell lightly onto her.

She collided with a hard, muscular figure. Her eyes popped open as she felt her arm be taken gently into the hands of another.

Hinata's heart raced at the sight in front of her. There, standing before her was the Masters. All of them. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. She didn't fail to notice what Shikamaru held tightly in his arms, it was the man from before, and he looked...dead.

"Hinata," Kiba voiced, holding her so she didn't fall. "Are you okay?!"

Hinata's heavy eyelids drooped half-shut before she nodded slowly. Her hand shakily reached up to her neck, where a bite mark had grazed her soft, pale skin.

"It...hurts." she mumbled, placing her entire hand on the graze. "Stinging...burning.."

Shikamaru walked up to her and placed a hand near her neck. "She's been bit...but only slightly, it won't have any effect." he said to the group.

"Thank goodness!" Naruto exclaimed with a sigh of sheer relief. "But maybe, we should get her back home.".

Naruto pointed to Hinata's unconscious body that rested in Kiba's arms.

"How could you not see she had fainted, Kiba?" grumbled Neji, piercing his gaze over towards the other brunette.

Kiba lifted Hinata and held her in his arms like his newly wed wife. "Oops!" grinned Kiba.

Shikamaru held his arms out. "Here, let me take her. I owe it to her for-"

"For being such an ass this morning." Naruto finished for him.

Shikamaru frowned. "Yeah. Whatever."

Kiba rose an eyebrow at the pineapple-haired man and smirked. "Suuure. Here." he chuckled, passing Hinata's light body to him. Shikamaru held her safely in his arms, making sure not to use too much strength to hold her, other wise he'd break her in half.

"Lets get home."

**. . . **

**3 Hours Later...**

Hinata awoke to the sound of soft talking by her side. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voices. Her heart nearly stopped and her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

Naruto was talking to Sasuke, who didn't appear to be interested in the topic being discussed. Gaara was leaning against the office door, Shino was interacting with a beetle that was climbing up the duchess, Kiba was reading silently on a stool near the bed she rested in and Shikamaru and Neji were talking to each other near where Shino was "talking" to the beetle.

Hinata popped up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey, you're awake!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning cheerfully at her.

"It's about time." groaned Sasuke, pinching his nose stressfully. "We've done nothing but sit in this room for hours."

"U-Um...wh-what happened?" mumbled Hinata, placing a hand on her head to feel it rather heated. "A-All I remember is...th-that man..h-he was hurt, and he had.."

"It's okay, Hinata." Gaara assured her. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance beside her. "You're okay. Perhaps you should go to sleep.".

Hinata shut her eyes as he placed his hand softly onto her cheek. She was tired. Far too tired to care about whatever he did. **(O.O I just got a dirty thought...O.O) **

She laid her head back down against the soft pillow as he moved his hand away. Before she shut her eyes Hinata jumped back up.

"No. Wh-What was he doing?! You all know, don't you?"

Gaara and the others looked over to Naruto. The blonde's eyes closed and he frowned with uncertainty.

Hinata sat up, watching as Naruto looked over to Sasuke who nodded once.

Hinata's lilac eyes widened as Sasuke was, in almost in instant, in front of her. She gasped loudly as two of his fingers touched her forehead, sending her falling back onto the bed, unconscious, once again.

"Really...?" Gaara mumbled in annoyance as he looked to Hinata then back to Naruto.

Naruto frowned and turned for the bedroom door. "I don't want her...to know, is that too much to ask?" he answered angrily, "Come. We have a meeting.".

With that said, Naruto stepped out of the room, followed by Shino, Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba glanced down at Hinata, shut his eyes and walked out of the room silently.

"C'mon, Gaara." grumbled Sasuke. The red-head looked over at Sasuke and sighed.

"Fine." he replied, standing up and walking out of the room with Sasuke.

**. . . **

**4 Hours Later...**

Hinata's eyes blinked open. She groaned in sleepiness and sat up, placing a hand on her cheek.

"What happened..?" she asked herself, rubbing her blurry eyes. She glanced over at the clock by her side. "Oh no! I fell asleep during work hours!"

It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't in her room. She scanned the large chambers and realized what room she was in.

"Kya!" she squeaked, jumping out of the bed. "W-What am I doing in M-Master Gaara's room!?"

She quickly looked down at what she was wearing and blushed a furious bright-red. She was in a different set of clothes than the ones she wore when she left with Sakura and the others.

"N-No way...they didn't change me, did they!?"

"Hey, you're awake!" said a voice, before Sakura stepped into the room, giving Hinata a slight fright.

"S-Sakura-chan! Wh-What happened? D-Did you change me?" Hinata continued bombing Sakura with questions that she didn't know the answer to. The pinkette chuckled and sat down beside Hinata.

"Don't worry." she said, patting Hinata on the shoulder. "Ino and I dressed you. Wow, you seriously thought the Masters are _that_ pervy?"

Hinata smiled and sat back down on the bed. "B-But, what happened? A-All I remember, is e-eating that sushi at the r-restaurant."

"Huh? O-Oh it's understandable that you don't remember anything," said Sakura nervously, "..I mean, you _did _pass out. And I mean, like, _pass_ out. You went out like a light. You've been asleep for about four hours now."

"O-OH NO!" gasped Hinata, "Th-_That_ long!? I'm gonna get f-fired!"

Sakura laughed. "Hinata, no-one gets fired here."

The lilac-eyed girl let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed. "B-But didn't you say, th-the Masters would be at a meeting?" she asked.

"Oh. They said they had to come back and collect a few things they forgot." replied Sakura.

"B-But that still doesn't explain, wh-why I'm in N-Naruto-kun's bed.."

Sakura laughed again. "You got lucky. Master Uzumaki was rather generous, unlike the others, and let you take his bed."

Hinata blushed. "I-I should go thank him."

"Well yeah." said Sakura in an 'obviously!' tone. "I mean, they are the ones who carried you in here and got us to fix ya' up."

"They?" said Hinata.

'_Did they all help me?_'

"Of course!" Sakura answered. "But come on, you better get back into your maid uniform, we gotta get back to work."

Hinata nodded and stood up. She glanced over at her maid uniform that was neatly set out across the desk near her. Sakura walked out to leave Hinata in privacy and get dressed. She wasted no time and quickly changed.

**. . . **

"Would you guys, QUIT IT!" yelled Sasuke, punching Kiba and Naruto clear in the face, mostly due to the two continuously poking him in the arm without stopping.

"No need to shout, Sasuke." grinned Naruto, poking him again.

"That's it." growled the now, glowing-red-eyed, man. "I'm killin' him."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke clutched the blonde by the shirt, lifted him into the air and shot him into a brick wall. The ocean-eyed boy jumped out of the brick pile and continued laughing. This, of course, infuriated Sasuke to his max. He gritted his teeth, showing his large fangs, veins popped on his forehead, his hair fuzzed up and he clenched his fists, drawing blood from his palm.

"That all ya' got, mother fucker?" teased Naruto, positioning himself to dodge the now charging Sasuke.

The two continued fighting before Shikamaru and Gaara yelled at them.

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**" they roared.

"Dudes, you're just as bad." chuckled Kiba, walking up to the two.

"Sasuke started it!" snickered Naruto, pointing at the infuriated, ebony-haired man like a child.

"WHAT!?" snapped Sasuke, his fist swung and hit Naruto clear in the face.

"Anger management, Sasuke," said Neji, continuing to plainly read the newspaper. "..you should learn it."

"Zip it, you girly-haired fucktard!"

"I'm _so_ insulted." said Neji, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke frowned, he reached over and grabbed a chair before sending it flying at Neji's head.

The brown chair was quickly caught by Neji. The long-haired brunette smirked and placed it gently by his side.

"Yeah..nice try."

"Sasuke!" yelled Shino, surprising everyone at his sudden raise of his voice. "Be quiet, you're disturbing this wonderful family of bugs here.". Shino's voice died down and he turned back to the bugs that he kept captive in his bug display box.

Sasuke breathed in and out. Eventually he had calmed down and walked back over to his chair and sat down without a word.

Naruto quietly snuck up behind him, holding a heavy chair over his head. The Uchiha swung up and flipped Naruto over his shoulder.

"Pfft." scoffed Naruto, jumping back up.

"You all, I swear, if you don't shut up, I will pummel you _all_ into the ground." hissed Shikamaru. "It's a drag having to sit here waiting for those retards! If they don't hurry their asses up, I'll pummel _them_."

The group was silenced by the sound of a loud knock on the mansion door. They all looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"They're here~"

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **OMG! Done! Now, I know it's _super_ short, but I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my good friend (Not gonna say her name) waiting, so I quickly wrote up another chapter. I hope you guys all like this one. And I PROMISE to make you guys a longer one next chapter!

Reviews are like chocolate; you never get tired of 'em~!

.

. X Ria X .

.


	6. Chapter Six: The Others

**Author's Notes: **Oh shit son! This chapter contains a tad bit of smut! Sorry this chapter took so long to release, I had ideas bursting all in my head, but I just couldn't think about when and _where _to put them! ^^'

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Others.**

Hinata stepped out of her Naruto's chambers. She looked around and noticed the place was in a big rush. Maids ran from place to place holding trays of red-wine. The living-room was being dusted from top to bottom while Hinata just stood there...flabbergasted and confused.

She quickly scurried over to Sakura who was discussing something with one of the maids she hadn't met yet. They seemed to be in a rather serious conversation, so Hinata waited for their conversation to finish.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata murmured, tapping the pinkette on the shoulder.

"Not now, Hinata!" Sakura growled back, confusing Hinata even more.

'_JEEZ! Fine then! Be that way!_' thought Hinata, frowning at Sakura as she walked away quickly.

"Hinata," came a voice from behind the lilac-eyed girl. She spun around and was face-to-face with Neji. She gasped quietly and nervously bowed. She heard the brown-haired man chuckle and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"M-Master Neji-"

"Please, you can call me.." he placed a finger under his chin and gazed up at the roof in thought. "How about, Neji-_niisan_?"

A smirk made its way onto his perfect face. Hinata blushed a dark-red, the blush only grew darker when he winked at her.

'_Niisan!? What the!?_'

"N-N-Ne-Neji-_niisan_..?" she mumbled confused.

"That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he asked, placing a hand on her head and tapping it.

Hinata nodded. Not that she agreed of course. Who is this guy?! Tryna' make her say he's her _big_ brother!

"Anyway, I suppose you're wondering what's going on out here. Correct?" spoke Neji, taking Hinata's arm and locking it with his. She blushed nervously and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I've been asl-"

"No, it's fine." said Neji, raising his hand slightly as he began walking down the corridors. They passed maids who were working tirelessly on the house, whilst Hinata was plainly walking with Master Neji. She received a few strange glares and gasps from the girls around her, and even a few thumbs-up which did nothing but confuse her even more.

As the two walked past Tenten, the brunettes' jaw dropped in horror. Hinata gazed over to her. Her eyebrows knitted and a confused smile made it's way onto her face as Tenten gave her a dark frown. Hinata mouthed a what, but the brunette just continued sweeping the ground, not taking her pale-brown eyes off the two.

Hinata looked up at Neji. The long-haired man stared down the corridor that they were walking down. He had a look of deep thought and slight worry. Hinata decided to fight back the awkward silence around the two, that was only being fought by the sweeping of the brooms and the quiet murmuring of the girls around her.

"N-Neji-n-niisan," she began, gaining only a slight amount of his attention. He gazed down at her and she continued speaking. "Wh-What's going on?"

Neji's white eyes, with only the slightest touch of purple, shut slowly and he smirked.

"I was wondering when you would ask that." he chuckled, opening his eyes and looking down at Hinata, who he still had locked in his arms. "Well, Naruto, the others and I have a meeting with some of the...well, heads of the business. It's a rather serious occasion and only occurs once a year. That's why the slav- I mean, maids are cleaning the place more thoroughly than before."

"He-heads of business?" asked Hinata, looking up at Neji with a look of confusion.

"Straightforward, I mean the "big bosses", the chiefs, head-honchos. Important people, basically." replied Neji with the slightest laughing tone in his voice, most likely at Hinata's lack of understanding.

"I..I see." murmured Hinata in reply. "So that's why the place is in s-such an uproar.". A small smile graced the brown-haired mans' lips.

"Well, I better get going." said Neji, releasing Hinata, which was to her joy. "I've got some important business to attend to."

Hinata nodded in understanding and bowed. Neji bowed slightly back and walked off, leaving Hinata in the middle of the halls. She was suddenly jump-attacked by Tenten from behind, much to her surprise.

"Te-Tente-"

The bun-haired girl cut her off. "Save it. I don't even wanna _know_ what you were doing with _my _Neji. Actually, scratch that, I do want to know!"

Tenten grabbed Hinata's shoulders and began shaking her until she was dizzy and confused.

"Wh-What are you talking ab-about?" mumbled Hinata, her head spinning slowly around as Tenten let go of her shoulders. "A-And since when was he "your" N-Neji*?"

Tenten fell silent for a moment.

"It's not your problem." she grumbled, stomping off angrily.

Hinata sighed and pinched her nose stressfully. '_This place is confusing me more than ever lately.._' she thought. Her raven-haired swirled in front of her shoulder as she spun around. Walking quietly down the hall, in the direction that Sakura was heading, Hinata had the weird feeling, like...someone was following her.

She quickly turned around. No one stood behind her. She shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

**. . .**

"This place is as boring as ever~" whined a golden-haired man as he threw his head back in discomfort. "Where are all the girls, un?"

"How many times must I tell you, you worthless piece of shit, that this isn't a fucking whore-house!" snapped Sasuke in disapproval at the ignorant blonde that sat across from him.

The blonde gasped and placed his hands on his cheeks. His mouth was agape and his eyebrows raised. "Ita-chan!" he cried looking over at the dark-haired man who was gazing out the curtain-covered window in full thought. "Sasu-chan is being mean to me, un~"

"Deidara.." the raven-haired man, who resembled Sasuke in a lot of manners, said darkly. "Shut the fuck up. And no more call me, 'Ita-chan'."

The man turned around angrily, his face showing no emotion, like Sasuke, but his tone and actions was what gave him away. He was obviously annoyed with the whining blonde, who resembled a woman.

His golden hair was obviously long, and tied tightly up in a pony-tail that was high on his scalp, but that was besides the fact that he had a long, thick strand of hair covering his left eye. He had light-blue eyes and a strange black coat that was worn over his darkly colored modern clothing. He wore a v-neck shirt and long jeans that reached his ankles. He was defiantly and opposite to the other man, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was like Sasuke in a lot of ways. The only difference between the two were their hair lengths. Sasuke had spiky up-right hair, whilst Itachi had long hair that was tied in a loose pony-tail. He had the same ebony eyes as Sasuke, and they both had the same muscle sizes (not that it's a big deal...actually...it is). Itachi was also slightly taller than Sasuke. He wore clothes that resembled Deidara's, and the exact same coat as him.

Deidara scoffed and folded his arms, turning away, annoyed at the black-haired mans' comeback.

"Ass." scowled the blonde.

"What was that?" growled Itachi glaring over at Deidara, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Oh, nothin'." smirked Deidara.

Sasuke sighed. "Where are the others? And where the fuck is Naruto?!"

"Sometimes it's hard being a seductive vampire...you know?" said Deidara randomly.

'_You look like a fucking girl...how the fuck are __**you**__ "seductive"!?_' yelled Sasuke in his head.

Itachi glared over at the blonde, then to Sasuke. "So, little brother," he began, smirking over at Sasuke, who returned a glare to his older brother. "I here you have a new maid, am I correct?"

Sasuke was about to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Deidara.

"Really~!?" he cooed, jumping from his chair, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I gotta see her! Wait, it's a her, right?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared angrily over at the enthusiastic blonde. "Of fucking course she's a her! Other wise she'd be called a fucking butler, you retard."

Deidara pouted. "Always so mean to me Sasu-chan."

All of a sudden, Sasuke was in front of Deidara in a split second. His eyes filled with a boiling hatred for the blonde. To make matters worse, Deidara smirked cheekily at the, now, red-eyed Uchiha.

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me, **SASU-CHAN!**" roared Sasuke, sending a powerful hit to the blonde who caught his fist almost instantly. Sasuke growled through his gritted teeth while Deidara shut his eyes and sighed.

"Tch, tch, tch. So naughty, un. Ita-chan, control your brother, it could get him into trouble one day." chuckled Deidara, glancing over to Itachi, then back at Sasuke.

He released Sasuke's fist. The angry Uchiha standing before him walked away, trying to cool himself down.

"Little brother, didn't you tell me you got _over_ your anger issues in that letter?" smirked Itachi, looking over at his grumpy brother who was sitting on a chair with a _very_ look on his face.

"Aw! Sasuke sends his big brother letters!" a familiar voice called out. The three men turned to face the voice.

"It's about fucking time you got here!" yelled Sasuke, crossing his arms as he glared over at Naruto, who stood there with the rest of the Masters and some other men.

"Sorry." scoffed Naruto. "We were talking about something."

"What's so important," began Sasuke, closing his eyes. "..that you had to be fucking late? You really are a complete fucking retard a times, Naruto."

"None of your business, duck-butt." smirked Naruto, glaring at the annoyed Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His own, and more effective, killer glare sent at Naruto. "Say that again." he dared the blonde.

"None of your business._ Duck-butt_." repeated Naruto in a more cheeky voice.

"Alright you guys, no need for fighting." sighed a red-head, whose hair resembled Gaara's. His brown eyes scanned across the tidy room.

"Yes. We're here to discuss that Hyuga girl, are we not?" Itachi cut in.

Deidara jumped up. "Is _she_ your new maid, un?"

"Why of course." grinned Naruto. "And I have to say, she's fucking _hot_." he whispered to the group behind him.

"Is she...tasty?" asked the orange-masked man, an obvious grin behind the mask.

Naruto chuckled his reply. "We don't know."

"Whaa!?" exclaimed Deidara, walking up to the group. "You mean...you haven't tasted her yet?! Jeez, I was expecting _you_, Naruto to do somethin' about it...seems like you're turning soft, my demonic friend."

Naruto was chuckling lowly. "I-"

He was cut off by Kiba. A growl through his canines grew everyone's attention. "Will you just _shut up_!" he barked angrily.

"Sometimes, Kiba, you remind me of a fucking werewolf." snickered the silver-haired man, a teeth-showing smirk on his slightly tanned face.

Kiba turned his head to the man. "Go. Fuck. Yourself. Hidan."

"Fuck you, dog-boy." Hidan snarled back. The two went into an ultimate stare down, growls and snarls emitting from between their gritted teeth.

"Will you _all _shut up." said Sasori, sighing with annoyance. "You're interrupting my train of thought.."

"Since when did you even _have_ a brain to process thoughts, Sasori?" scoffed Deidara, pushing the red-head slightly.

Deidara and Sasori began fighting...evidently it was over _art_ now. Don't ask me how it came to that.

Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Shino all stood near the door. Gaara was busy leaning against the huge door frame, thinking. Kiba was still glaring at Hidan, who had left to go and sit on one of the chairs near the large table. Neji plainly stood there in a deep process of thought. And Shino was staring in amazement at the fly that continuously flew around his glasses.

"Enough." called Itachi from the other side of the room. His voice was low and loud, and his eyes glowed ruby-red. "We must begin the meeting."

The men in the room all nodded in agreement and took a seat.

**. . .**

Hinata observed her book closely. She read through the pages thoroughly, repeating certain sentences to understand the concept of it all. She frowned at a reading a certain line.

"What a jerk," she mumbled silently to herself, snuggling closer to her pillow. "..he just ditched her like that!?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes and put the book down by her side. "Why is Ino making me read this..?" she asked no one in particular, but herself.

"I don't wanna imagine what this..'_Twilight Eclipse_' stuff would be like..vampires really aren't my thing.."

**(A/N: No offense to Twilight fans, of course!)**

The pale-eyed beauty turned over, her eyes gazing out the window. She watched as _more_ rain dripped slowly down the glass window. The room was foggy and cold, it made Hinata awfully tired.

She yawned quietly and adjusted her robe strap.

'_That book made me really tired_..' she yawned in her head.

**. . .**

**2 hours later...**

There was a sudden knock at Hinata's bedroom door. She sprung up, her eyes had sleep in them and her hair was messy and only slightly tangled. She pounced over to the door and opened it, revealing Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan?" she yawned, covering her mouth politely. The pinkette looked at her. She didn't seem to happy.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be working?" she asked, shutting her eyes with obvious annoyance.

Hinata rose an eyebrow innocently. '_What's up with you?_' she thought before speaking. "I-Ino said I could take a b-break.."

A vein grew apparent on Sakura's forehead and her fists' were clenched so tightly they dug partially into her skin.

"What?" she grumbled. Hinata was extremely confused at the pinkette's actions. Why was she being such a grumpy ass?! She was never like this unless Ino or Tenten spoke out-of-line or just annoyed her.

"Hinata, you don't even fucking _need_ a break! You haven't done _shit_ since you got here! Go do something useful instead of waltzing around like you own the damn pla-"

Sakura's rage was cut off by a familiar voice. "Sakura," it was definitely male and he didn't seem to happy with Sakura's behavior at the moment.

Sakura turned around, Hinata just glanced past her shoulder and her eyes widened slightly.

"M-Master Uzumaki!" Sakura exclaimed nervously. Naruto's tightly shut eyes opened and his brows furrowed.

"What gives you the right to order _my_ workers around, huh?" he asked angrily, all his attention turned to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura dropped her head slightly in shame and bowed. "I...I'm sorry, Master Uzumaki...I got out-of-hand. I will head to the office to receive my punishment now."

Naruto's frown vanished and he shut his eyes, this time more softly. "That you will."

"N-No," spoke Hinata, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "S-Sakura-chan's right, I-I haven't done much since I-I arrived here...I'm sorry, M-Master. Please don't p-punish Sakura-chan." she pleaded the blonde, not letting go of Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's green eyes widened at Hinata. Did she just..._ask_ the Master for something!? And it even looked like Naruto was giving _sympathy_ for her! Well, this was a moment only seen once every 500 years..

Naruto sighed and walked over to Hinata. The Hyuga's pale hand dropping off of Sakura's shoulder, who quickly walked away from the two.

His left hand rose to touch her pink cheeks. Hinata's face burned with embarrassment, despite his hands' icy-cold touch and shivers that it sent swelling down her small, fragile body.

"Didn't I tell you," he whispered huskily, sending even more shivers down her spine. "..not to call me Master. You disobeyed me, Hinata."

Hinata could feel, not just _see_, his smirk that he had on his whiskered face. She blushed an even darker red, and her body shook. There was certain feeling he sent washing through her. A feeling...of seduction? She, of course, didn't know. Hinata had never been kissed, touched by a male...so it's obvious she wouldn't know.

Her body burned as his freezing thumb stroked her soft, blushing cheeks.

A deep, throaty chuckle emitted from Naruto. "You're shaking." he smirked, much to her fear. "Are you frightened of me?"

Hinata couldn't speak. What the hell was happening? One minute she was trying to save Sakura, who's now disappeared, from Naruto, and now, said person is stroking her cheek!

"Disobeying me again, are we? Where's my answer?" he asked, backing up only slightly.

"I-I..." Hinata stuttered quietly. Her brain was telling her to run away from him, yet...her body was telling her to make him continue with this behavior.

She finally spoke up. "C-Can you le-l-let go o-of me..?"

Naruto was shocked by her words, he had never been so easily refused! This girl sure was something. He stepped away, the feeling of his seductive stare and the touch of his hands against Hinata's burning cheeks vanished.

She followed what her head told her to do. But she felt upset and slightly annoyed with herself that she did.

Naruto smirked. "Sorry." he apologized, looking deep into Hinata's eyes. "I got to ahead of myself. Apologies if I scared you, Hinata. Please forgive me."

Hinata was shocked that his personality had completely changed from the just a second ago when he was touching her. He was back to his normal self. Much to Hinata's joy. Yet she felt...lonely, when he released her.

A nervous, goofy grin plastered onto Naruto's face as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What I _really_ wanted to come her for, Hinata-chan, was...I have some people for you to meet!" he spoke happily. Hinata wanted to smile, but she couldn't; she was still awfully confused and flustered at what he just did.

"M-Meet some p-people?" she asked nervously, he dark blush disappearing and replaced with only a light-pink one.

"Yeah! I assume Neji told you about the guys that would be here today. That's why the place was so hectic this mornin'." Naruto grinned.

"I-I'd be honored b-but.." Hinata and Naruto glanced down at what she was wearing. It was white, lacy nightgown that was loose around her petite breasts. Her curves were slightly visible, much to Naruto's perverted joy as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"A-Ah, right." he muttered, trying his best to take his eyes off of her thighs and plump chest. Hinata noticed his stare and her dark blush came back to greet her again.

"Ye-Yeah, you should probably go get dressed." he said sweating as he peeled his eyes away from her bodies perfect formation. "I mean, no one could resit such a cute little sweetheart like you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was flushed! What a sweet compliment! Though she couldn't help but turn red all over...

...

...

..

..and faint.

**. . .**

Hinata blinked her eyes open. Her black, naturally curled eyelashes bobbing softly, yet quickly as she adjusted to the light. Soft whispers and quiet laughter was muffled from behind double doors.

She was alone, on a couch, in the middle of a giant room that she had never been in.

A brightly lit chandelier hung high above her. She slumped up, her elbows supporting the top half of her body. She glanced around. She seemed to be in an office that slightly resembled Naruto's from the first time she went in there.

Her eyes drifted to her side and she looked over the small table next to her. Reaching her hand over to touch the faint-black tables' wood.

**(Why..? Why did I take that the wrong way...I have such a sick mind..if you don't catch my drift, ignore this! -3-)**

At first when she awoke, she thought she was dreaming, but as she felt over the table, it all felt so real.

The room she was in, is what made it seem like it was dream. It was the most expensive-looking, well-designed, ancient appearing room she had ever been in! If that even existed.

"I..I must have fainted.." she mumbled to herself, trying to recall what happened as she touched her forehead, her bangs getting brushed back as she did so.

The sound of the door opening, and footsteps protruding into the room erupted her from her thoughts. Quickly, Hinata plopped her head down against the soft couch pillow and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, girl." chuckled a voice she had never heard before.

Hinata's eye flashed open and she gazed over at the man who was sitting on the end of couch near her.

Strange. She didn't seem to feel him so quickly appear there.

His long black hair was gleaming. It looked rather oily and was tied up in a loose ponytail. He smelt strangely of salt...like a rusty, salty, blood-like, scent. Wait...was that even a smell? She also noticed that he resembled Master Sasuke in so many ways. Were they related?

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Hinata." he smirked.

Hinata's eyebrows raised. "H-How did you know my n-name?" she asked the man.

"I know everything." he grinned. Hinata's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes narrowed as she looked at his long...sharp, teeth. He looked like a vampire! It was rather frightening the strange resemblance to the horror movie myths.

"R-Right.." Hinata mumbled in disbelief.

"What? Don't believe me?" he asked raising an eyebrow and continuing to smirk. "I bet I can tell what you're thinking _right_ now."

Hinata accepted the challenge. She may not now the guy's name, but he was kinda...pissing her off.

"G-Go on then." she dared. And as much as this dude was annoying her, she couldn't help but stutter. She had to admit...he was handsome. "B-But first, t-tell me _your_ name."

"My name? My name's Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother." he answered, winking at her.

'_He_ **_is _**_Master Sasuke's brother!_' she thought, rather astounded by the sudden news.

"Okay, I got it." he began, looking away from her and over to the red roses in the middle of the table. "You're thinking about how "amazing" and "shocking" it is that I'm Sasuke's brother, right?"

Hinata's jaw dropped in shock. How did he know!? What is this guy!?

"Now you're thinking: 'How in the hell did her know!?'. Am I right?" he said, smugly smirking at Hinata.

"L-Lucky guess," she stuttered, still taken back at how he knew. It _had_ to be a lucky guess.

"Hm~ Are you sure?" Itachi chuckled, sending shivers down her spine.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a group of _more_ friggen strangers! Who the hell were these guys!? And where the heck was Naruto and the others!?

The blonde one at the front, who looked a lot like a woman gasped happily. He ran up to Hinata and pulled her into a tight hug that felt like it was going to crush her bones.

She squirmed and 'eeked' in his grasp as he snuggled his face into her stomachs' surface.

"She's here~!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Deidara, put her down. You're gonna kill her." said a voice in the back.

The blonde noticed Hinata's dying face and dropped her. She fell loosely into his arms and wobbled around, gasping for air.

"Oops! Sorry, un!" he, or she (Hinata really isn't sure), grinned.

Hinata jumped out of his grip. "Wh-Who are you all!?" she squeaked, frowning at all the strangers in the room.

"Oh, Hinata," came _another _voice from behind the group of strangers. Out came Naruto and the other Masters. Hinata shyly ran over to Gaara (who was the nearest to her, other than the strangers) and hid behind him.

Gaara rose an eyebrow at Hinata and turned his head to see her pale-lavender eyes gazing over his shoulder. A smirk formed on Gaara's lips and he turned his head back to face Itachi and the other men.

"Don't worry, Hinata." grinned Kiba, reassuring the raven-haired girl who hid behind Gaara's muscular figure. She gazed over at Kiba, her eyes scanning his grinning face for more reassurance. "They don't bi-...I mean, they not pervs." he finished, jumbling up his words towards the end.

"H-H-How can you kn-know for sure?" she whispered to Kiba, her eyes narrowing and not moving from the strangers in the room. "That woman t-tried to break m-my bones.." she pouted, pointing over at Deidara.

Gaara chuckled. "That's no woman, surprisingly." he said to Hinata.

"Did you just call me a woman, Nata-chan?" Deidara grumbled, glaring over at Hinata's shaking figure. She hid more behind Gaara, who of course, didn't mind _at all _and simply smirked.

Deidara walked up to Hinata. Gaara shifted a bit, to hide Hinata more and frowned at the blonde.

"Aw! I don't mind though, since it's you, I'll forget it, un!" grinned Deidara petting Hinata's head, to which Gaara shoved him away angrily.

"Protective are w-...Where'd she go?"

Everyone turned around and noticed the doors wide open, not to mention...Hinata had ran the fuck out of there.

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **Hoh, shit! Things are gettin'...weird. I really wanted to end the chapter like that! Hope you all liked it! I made this chapter go a bit humorous, but c'mon, you gotta take a break from all the drama for once. And I assume ya's know who the "Others" are. It's the Akatsuki, if any of you didn't. Sorry I didn't put, and introduce _all_ of them in this chapter, and it won't consist of all of the Akatsuki, just a few, 'cause I can't be bothered..and also from now on, I'm gonna start givin' ya's a little preview of the next chapter~!

* * *

***outro music begins***

* * *

'_What's wrong with M-Master Uzumaki and who...oh...my...God.._' _Hinata gazed through the cupboard doors...her heart thumping and her eyes tightly shutting as she stuck her fingers in her ears to avoid the sight, and sounds of-_

* * *

**Question of the day!: What will Hinata see next chapter~!?**

**Not that any of ya's will know the answer~**

**:3**

.

. X Ria X .

.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Truth

**Author's Notes (IMPORTANT): **Alright, so I have to clear something up! Hinata's NOT getting chased, just followed! So please, ignore the ending to the last chapter **(That I've now edited.)**! :)

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Truth.**

"Nata-chan~!" called Deidara from down the end of the hall. Hinata continued running, she glanced behind her and saw no one. Pants escaped her dried lips as she came to a stop. She leaned against the wall with her left and hand and used her right to rest on her knee to regain her stamina.

Her eyes widened as Deidara jumped from around the corner of the wall. He frolicked over to her, jumping up and down like a rabbit. Hinata frowned and straightened herself.

The blonde stopped dead in front of her. "Why aren't you running?" he pouted, raising an eyebrow in sadness.

Hinata clenched her fists, however unable to control her blush as the others from down the hall approached as well. "Be...Because I don't want to." she said sternly. Deidara fell back in shock. "I don't know who you are, or, where the heck I am, but I don't serve you or your friends, I serve the Masters. And by the way, you're annoying!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara held back their snickers and laughter.

Deidara's jaw dropped. "I...I'm not annoying.."

"Yes you are!" everyone yelled but Deidara.

Hinata looked over at the (real) Masters and bowed respectfully before walking down the hallway angrily, muttering cuss words to Deidara as she did so.

"You just owned by a human," laughed Hidan, "..you're such a fucking pussy."

"Shut up." said Deidara, standing up. He stared at Hinata who was walking down the hall in anger. A smirk formed on his lips.

'_She's really interesting.._'

**. . . **

Hinata peeped around the corner of Sakura's door. She stepped in and noticed the pinkette was sitting on a red chair with gold-colored wood. Her lustrous-green eyes gazed out the window, watching the rain fall against the windows clean glass.

"S-Sakura-chan." mumbled Hinata. The pinkette turned her head and faced Hinata.

"Don't you knock?" she sighed angrily, pulling her legs up on the chair and leaning on them.

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together in worry. "I-I have to ask you s-something,"

"What?"

"Wh-Why have you been so angry, l-lately?"

Sakura glanced over to her. "Why, you ask? I've been angry because..." she paused. Hinata walked over to her and sat down on her bed near her side to comfort her.

"Hinata," she began. "..I want to get out of here. I wanna leave, live in my own house, marry a nice man, have children...that's what I want to do. That's why I've been angry."

"Wh-Why don't you?" asked Hinata. "Why don't you just..q-quit?"

Sakura turned all her attention to the pale-lavender eyes of Hinata. "I can't. No one can, Hinata. That's another reason I've been angry. If something bad happened to you...you wouldn't be able to leave."

Hinata was confused, yet worried. She worried for Sakura. What was wrong with her?

"Do you want to know the real truth about the Masters, Hinata?"

For some strange reason, Hinata's heart rate rose with fear. Thunder began crackling loudly in the sky high above the house. Her eyes drifted to the window were fog began swallowing the garden.

**(A/N: Shit..things are getting dramatic! ;-;) **

"Come with me." gestured Sakura, grabbing Hinata's arm.

"Wh-Where are we going?" asked Hinata as Sakura pulled her out of the room and down the halls. The pink-haired girl remained quiet as she dragged her quickly down the halls.

Her heart almost stopped and she pulled back on Sakura for a moment as they reached one of the restricted rooms.

"N-No! We're not allowed in there!" she yelled at Sakura.

"I know."

Sakura pulled gently again on Hinata's arms and opened the door. She shut it as silent as possible behind her.

When they stepped into the room, everything was pitch black, except for the candles that lit the passageway...down. Hinata noticed something, the were now, going down stairs (don't ask how she didn't figure that out instantly).

The walls were a filthy brown and the stairs were creaky and old. The entire place smelt like it was ancient - she could tell this she was in the basement.

She got a slight fright when Sakura stopped moving and they were finally at the bottom of the long staircase.

"Look." murmured Sakura, pointing at the door near where the stairs ended. It was the only place to go, other than but up the staircase.

"Wh-Why-"

"Just look." Sakura cut her off.

Hinata stepped near the door and put her hand on the freezing metal doorknob. Her heart raced with fear as she opened the door and a wash of fear and death blew through her.

Her eyes widened as she opened the door. They drifted across the room. It was...a prison. There were jail cells everywhere, filled with girls. The sounds of sobbing and the scent that reeked of death and rust.

Sakura walked up to the door and slammed it shut. The sounds of voices and chuckling were heard from the top of the stairs. Hinata was frozen. Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Tears began to emit from Hinata's lilac eyes as Sakura dragged her over to the corner of the room quickly. She opened another door and walked in with her.

"Now," began Sakura, putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder and cradling her head. "..you need to be quiet for a moment, okay?"

Hinata's bottom lip shook with fear and she nodded. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and tears fell. What was this place?

Being to scared too think, Hinata fell back onto her behind and hugged her legs. The room she was in, stunk of blood and other indescribable odors.

"S-Sa-"

The pinkette cut her off with a 'Shh!' as they listened closely to the sound of doors opening outside.

"Here, drink this." Sakura whispered. Hinata's heart began to pound with fear and her pupils dilated in her widened eyes. Sakura, had bitten so hard into her wrist, that blood began flowing slowly out of it. It was then, Hinata noticed the fangs that protruded from her teeth.

Hinata pushed Sakura's hand away, shaking her head as sobs came from her lips. "No...!" she whispered.

"Do you want them to find you!?" Sakura exclaimed, keeping her voice extremely quiet whilst doing it.

Hinata tightly shut her eyes and shakily licked up the blood on Sakura's wrist.

"Good." smiled Sakura. Hinata clenched her fists and kept her eyes shut as she swallowed the revolting, rusty-like liquid.

"...what are you...?" sobbed Hinata, biting her lip. "What's going on...? Why is there cells down here? A-"

"Hinata," Sakura cut in. "..I'll tell you everything soon. When they leave. Have a glance through the door, don't worry, they won't see you but...keep quiet."

Hinata stayed on her hands and knees and slowly crept over to the door. Her hand reached up to the old-fashioned doorknob and turned it slowly. The door didn't creak and she peeped.

'_What's wrong with M-Master Uzumaki and who...oh...my...God.._' Hinata gazed through the cupboard doors...her heart thumping and her eyes tightly shutting as she stuck her fingers in her ears to avoid the sight, and sounds of screaming.

Hinata fell back in horror, and Sakura quickly shut the door silently.

"...No...it's not possible." spoke Hinata, tears of fear and disbelief falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. "There's no such thing as vampires..."

Sakura shut her eyes and turned away. "I'm sorry, Hinata." she said softly. "It's okay if you don't believe me, but the reason you were chosen to become a maid was-"

"Uh Ha!" came a voice, as the door swung open, revealing the Masters. "I knew you'se were in here."

Hinata glanced up and noticed it was Naruto. She looked back at the ground still hugging her legs in fear, yet her face showed no emotion.

Sakura frowned and looked over at Hinata before standing up and going face-to-face with Naruto. "She deserved to know." she said sternly, clenching her fists. "YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS HIDDEN FROM HER LIKE YOU DID WITH US! NO MORE SECRETS!"

"Are you...raising your voice at me, Sakura?" Naruto gasped girlishly. "Tch, tch, tch! Naughty! Not to mention, you broke our strictest rule; no bringing humans down here."

"How many times has it been, Sakura?" Neji cut in with a question to the pinkette.

"Will you'se shut up." snarled Sasuke, walking over to Hinata's now, fainted figure.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the throat. She coughed and pulled at his strong hand, however doing no damage. He gave no remorse and threw her into the brick wall with full force.

"Naruto," began Sasuke, holding his finger near Hinata's forehead. "..should I erase her memory?"

"No." Naruto said, surprising the others. "It may be a bit more fun, now that she knows."

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **PHAW! This chapter was S.H.I.T! So fucking unorganized! I feel ashamed. Please no negative comments, everyone, I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. And, I promise to make the next one longer and more neat and properly proportioned, kay? Oh and, fuck the previews, I don't feel like doing them anymore, so ya' gonna have to wait~! XD Love you guys (In a friendly way, of course.)!

.

. X Ria X .

.


End file.
